-My New Anime Adventure-
by AnimuOtaku
Summary: 4 Friends (OC's) living a normal life and being otaku's take a trip to the anime world where they discover secrets about each world that they love so much but will they all survive and make it home?
1. Chapter 1

**_~One beautiful day in a peaceful quiet home~_**

Ash: -scrolls down page to look fairy tail pictures-

Sam: Oi what are you looking at?

Ash: Just some pictures of fairy tail, why you asking?

Sam: I don't know... hey is it okay if i invite Max and Ivy?

Ash: Yeah!.. then we can have a fight of what anime is the best!

Sam: :D Black butlers the best anime hahah!

Ash: yeah yeah...

 ** _~Few Hours Later~_**

Max&Ivy: Where Here!

Ash: Alright then lets battle!

Sam: Black butler is the beast because sebastian is just one **Hell** of a butler

Ash: Ha But Fairy tail is the most greatest anime because Natsu is Awesome with his fire dragon slayer magic!

Ivy: Sao is much better than anyone of those it has amazing sword fighing scenes and kirito has a lightsaber!

Max: -laughs like Yato- Noragami is the bomb Yato is the most hilarious god there is and is so -bizz- -bizz-

Max: Huh? whats that sound?

 _ **~Suddenly the computer turns into a black hole~**_

Ash: what the hell?

Max: dude is your computer broken or is it possessed?

Ash: it was work fine a few minutes ago

Ivy: then whats wrong with it?

Sam: hmm...

Ash: i'll check whats wrong -gets pulled into the black hole- ahhh!~

Sam: hold on where coming!

 _ **~Everyone jumps into the black hole~**_

Ash: Ow! what the heck?

Sam: where are we?

Max: this looks like..

Ivy: :D Sao!


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Last Time-**_

Ash: i'll check whats wrong with it -falls into black hole-

Ash: ah!

Sam: don't worry were coming!

Ash: huh? where are we?

Max: this can't be...

Ivy: Sao :D

 _ **-Now-**_

Ash: what the frick is going on!

Sam: where in sao? but how!

Max: the computer..didn't do anything...or did it?

Ivy: this is amazing! :D

Ash: yeah i guess so..but lets stick together

Sam: yeah we don't want to get lost in this huge reality mmo game

Max: -Nods- Oi Ivy did you hear that don't run away...Ivy?

Ash: where is she? -sighs- damnit, everyone split up and try to find her

Max&Sam: -nods- then lets go!

 _ **-Where Ivy is-**_

Ivy: wow this place looks exactly like the anime its so amazing!

?: Asuna lets go already im hungry!

?: how on kirito-kun im not done

Ivy: huh? did someone say kirito and asuna? -looks around and sees them-

:D it is kirito and asuna!

Asuna: Okay im set to go

Kirito: finally now we can eat some of your tasty sandwiches

Asuna: aww yoy flater me kirito-kun

Ivy: hey! Asuna! Kirito! Wait Up!

Kirito&Asuna: huh?

Ivy: oh my gosh im such a fan of you two!

Kirito: really well thanks hehe

Ivy: oh Kirito your the love of my life

Kirito: wa-wait what!

Asuna: No Kirito's mine!

Ivy: No hes mine!

Asuna: Mine!

Ivy: Mine!

Kirito: okay woman your both pretty now can i go home?

Ivy&Asuna: NO!

Kirito: -sighs- how the heck did i get court in this

Ash&Max&Sam: IVY!

Ivy: guys! -hugs them- i missed you

Max: -Death stare- don't ever leave us again

Ivy: yes ma'am

Ash: now that we found you we need to get out of this game -letter falls

from the sky-

Sam: huh? a letter?

 _If you want to leave walk through this portal but_

 _only 3 of you can go 1 person must stay behind_

 _further instrustions shall told after you enter the next_

 _world fairwell. from ?_

Max: well whos gonna stay?

Ivy: i will this is my favourite anime after all :)

Ash: we'll miss you

Ivy: i'll miss you guys too

Everyone: goodbye Ivy

Ivy: goodbye -tear falls down face-


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Last Time~**_

Max: Ivy your definitely not going to stay here

Ivy: Please let me stay here for you guys

Max: ...we'll miss you...

Ivy: i'll miss you too...goodbye

 ** _~Continue~_**

Ash: Now where are we?

Sam: Oh no this is...

Max: Noragami -sigh-

Ash: dude whats wrong with you?

Max: nothing...

Sam: clearly 'Nothing' means something...

Max: i just miss Ivy..

Ash: dude its been like 2 minutes and your already crying over her

Max: so what do you know!

Sam: Max calm down..

Max: i'm leaving see ya around...

Ash: -sigh- hes so stubborn

Sam: :P yeah tell me about it

 _ **~To Max~**_

Max:all i wanted was to enjoy noragami with her -sigh-

?: Hey need any help kido?

Max: who the heck are you?!

Yato: I am the god of War- Yato!

Max: Huh! Yato!

Yato: -laughs- i see you do know me

Max: yeah i do... did yukine run away from you again or something?

Yato: wha! you shut up kid, anyways do you need help or not?

Max: well you can't help me...

Yato: sure i can but you'll have to paid 5 yen for your wish

Max: fine here -passes 5 yen to Yato-

Yato: Your wish has been granted

Max: thanks now work your magic

Yato: Huh? what do you mean?

Max: i want my friend back..

Yato: sorry i can't bring people back...

Max: ( ╬◣ 益◢)

Yato: Ah!~

Hiyori: Jungle Savate! -kicks Yato-

Yato: Ouch! what was that for Baka!

Hiyori: your talking to a young man saying you can't bring someone back thats i bit harsh

Yato: Pffff yeah what ever

Sam&Ash: Idiot! -kicks Max-

Max: Ow what the heck!

Sam: don't leave us again Idiot

Ash: yeah Idiot

Max: ...

 _Hello, again only 2 of you can pass into_

 _the next world 1 sha'll stay here forever_

 _pick wisely, from ?_

Ash: Not again

Max: i'll stay..

Sam: don't you wanna try and find Ivy again?

Max: no im fine being here..goodbye...

Ash: bye!


End file.
